


An Early Christmas Present

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright! Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: You come home late from a Christmas party to find an early present from the love of your life.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	An Early Christmas Present

You lock the door behind you and drop your keys into the bowl beside the door. Pulling off your shoes, you yawn, and make your way to your bedroom.  
It’s getting late and the lights are off, so you try to keep quiet so you won’t wake your husband. You carefully open the door to your bedroom and then you hear a shift on the bed.  
Well, you tried.  
The lamp on your bedside table comes on and you stare at Kandomere as he settles himself again on edge of the bed.  
Your eyes slowly trail down his naked form and then you close the door behind you.  
Kandomere smiles.  
You notice that he’s holding a blue santa hat over his crotch and you smile and let out a small laugh.  
“Merry Christmas,” he says.  
“Merry Christmas,” you repeat.  
You drop your purse and shoes on the floor and approach the elf, “May I sit on your lap?” you ask.  
He pats his thigh with his other hand.  
You lift up your right leg and straddle him.  
“So what would you like for Christmas?” he asks his lips ghosting over your ear.  
“You,” you answer quietly.  
He huffs and presses a kiss to your ear and then kisses down your neck. You comb your fingers through his blue locks and smooth your other hand down his bare back. His hand caresses your thigh before moving under your skirt.  
“Stockings?” he asks his voice muffled against your skin.  
You hum.  
His hand then moves to your ass.  
“And?” you question.  
He pulls back to stare at you curiously.  
You lift up your skirt for him and he sucks in a breath.  
His eyes move from your red underwear to the white sweater you’re wearing, “You’re certainly in the Christmas mood.”  
“It’s not the only mood I’m in,” you whisper as you reach under you and take Kandomere’s hat from him only to set it on top of your head.  
He grips your thighs as you lower yourself back onto his lap, and you let out a small moan as you feel how hard he’s gotten. His hand finds your cheek and your lips meet his and then you start to grind against him slowly.  
His other hand finds your ass and presses you closer to his growing erection.  
And as you begin to lift off of him to grind against him harder, his hand intercepts you and you moan out as he caresses you through your panties.  
You cup his face and kiss his jaw repeatedly.  
His fingers then slip under your panties to brush against your bare folds.  
“Kandomere,” you sigh.  
He leans towards you and kisses your neck while his other hand rests itself on your lower back to hold you steady.  
You rub against his hand and he dips a finger inside you.  
You pant against his cheek and then he plunges a second finger into you.  
Pulling the sweater over your head, you knock the santa hat off and unto the floor in the process, and it is swiftly joined by your sweater. Kandomere continues his steady pace as he watches in awe of you as you slowly unclip your bra.  
You then let it fall off of you and unto the floor.  
Kandomere’s mouth hangs open as he watches you begin to massage both of your breasts. You close your eyes and tilt your head back and enjoy the sensations.  
You feel Kandomere’s hand on your back push you forward as you lean back a little too far. Letting out a little laugh, you open your eyes and smile at him. Then you lean towards him and rub your chest against his, smoothing your hands down his arms and then across his back. You continue to rub against him and he takes an opportune moment to latch onto one of them.  
You moan loudly and he grumbles happily in response.  
“Kandomere, I want you,” you rasp.  
He releases your breast and gently slips his fingers out of you.  
You crawl off of his lap onto the bed and lie down and stare at him seductively.  
He turns around and climbs on top of you and then his fingers slip under the band of your skirt and underwear. You lift up your hips and he relieves you of both of them. Then you wrap your legs around his waist and urge him downwards. He caresses your thigh where the stockings are before slowly and gently pulling one off. Then he places a kiss on your thigh and removes the other one next. He places a second kiss on your other thigh before nestling himself between your legs comfortably.  
He slowly eases into you and your lips find his ear, “Don’t go slow,” you whisper.  
And he doesn’t.  
He thrusts into you at a lovely pace and you moan loudly again and again with each hard thrust.  
You hold onto him tightly and dig your nails into his back.  
He lifts your leg higher and you pant heavily as sweat begins to coat your body, “Don’t stop!” you breathe, “Right there.”  
You whole body starts to tense more and more.  
“Are you close?” he pants in a teasing tone.  
You nod wordlessly.  
Kandomere pivots and does several long strokes dragging out your pleasure until it hits you finally and you moan, clutching at him weakly. He does one last thrust and you can feel him cum inside you and your name falls from his lips.  
As your climaxes come to an end, you both collapse on the bed together.  
You slowly regain your breath and trail your fingers lightly over Kandomere’s back.  
He slowly starts to lift off of you finally, “Wait,” you muster.  
He stops and stares at you and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, “Don’t leave.”  
His brows furrow for a moment and then his eyes soften with understanding.  
He adjusts himself to rest more of his weight on his forearms beside you and then continues to lie on top of you. Kandomere presses his lips to yours slowly and then presses a few more kisses down your neck and onto your chest.  
“Do you think this time?” you ask hopeful.  
“It’s possible,” he says quietly, “It is Christmas after all.”  
You lift your head to stare down at him and where the two of you are still pressed together and where you can still feel him inside you.  
“We can always try again tomorrow just to be sure,” Kandomere says.  
You smile and nod and kiss your husband once more.


End file.
